Picking up the Pieces
by SamiJo
Summary: Lindsay is Pregnant and now Rory is having to pick up the pieces to her life. Who is there to help her out? Soon RoryLogan fic.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. I wish I did, I may have some money besides the money you have to dig out of the couch or back seat of the car.

**Summary**: When Rory gets home from the Life or Death Brigade get together, she receives a call from Dean. The next afternoon after no contact from anyone for the past 12 hours, Logan decides it is time to make sure she had not killed herself.

**Prologue**

Rory could not believe what she was hearing. They weren't going to get a divorce, Lindsay was pregnant, they were moving to Texas, away from all distractions.

She knew what those distractions were. Lindsay did not want her to get in the way of Dean being with her. She wanted him to have no contact with her.

Not believing what she was hearing she just hung up the phone and buried herself deeper under the covers trying to get away from the world.

**AN**: I am currently looking for a beta for this and one other story. If anyone is interested e-mail me or please inform me in your review.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **I still own nothing. But I am looking into ways to buy rights to Logan so that I can officially make him mine. I think he would be a good addition to my collection of hot guys. Ok, so I don't he have a collection of hot guys except the list in my head of guys.

**Chapter One**

Logan knocked on Rory's door to see how the article was going, since she had not gone to the news room or answered her phone all day. Her room mate which he had seen around the news room a couple of times fighting with Doyle was the one to open it carrying her book bag and a few books.

"Gellar, is Rory here?"

"I have not seen her since classes ended on Thursday. Her car is here, so I guess Dean came and got her for the weekend."

"Not possible, I dropped her off last night."

"Well go check her room. I have to go."

"Thanks Gellar."

"Whatever, just tell her to call her mom." Paris said pushing out the door towards the Library. That morning the phone had rang at least twenty times by Lorelai looking for Rory and she was getting tired of it and needed to study.

Logan walked to the closed door which he assumed to by Rory's and knocked lightly calling her name.

Receiving no answer, he panicked that she had tried something stupid after jumping off the scaffolding. Ignoring everything he had been taught about privacy he rushed into her room.

Her room looked like she may have been taken; the computer screen showed him and her jumping, cell phone was dropped on the floor forgotten. The only thing disproving this, was the lump in the bed.

"Gilmore?"

"Go away."

He pulled the comforter off the bed, uncovering Rory who had wound herself into a tight little ball.

"Logan?" she questioned realizing it was not Paris who had joined her this morning.

"The one and only."

"Do me a favor, my phone is somewhere on the floor, can you get if for me?"

Logan grabbed the phone off the floor and sat down next to her. "Now tell me what would make you ignore your phone for the past twenty-five calls?"

"Why don't you listen when I tell my mom?" Rory said grabbing the phone and dialing.

"Hello," came the male voice on the other end.

"Luke, is my mom there?"

"Rory, she called you, and you never answered. She is on her way to Yale to see you."

"When should she get here?"

"About a half hour, maybe more, depending if she stopped for coffee, but with how worried she was I would guess that there was no coffee stops."

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

She closed the phone and looked at Logan. "Change of plans, there is money on the desk, go buy four large cups of coffee."

"Who's the fourth for?"

"Two for me and two for my mom, if you want some buy yourself some."

"Okay, but I will pay for it myself."

"Whatever, take my keys so that you can get back in. I plan on locking the door."

"All right, be right back."

**AN: **I am still looking for a beta, if anyone is interested please notify me.


	3. AuthorNote

So I was thinking about not continuing these stories completely when I all of a sudden got an idea. I am going to start ALL "Picking up the Pieces", "To Live in Sin", and "Christmas Wishes" over. I will most likely be taking them down in the next couple of days or when I get the first chapter of their rewrite done. But be looking forward to it. If you are interested in Betaing any of these stories I am looking for a Beta well versed in Gilmore Girls, Harry Potter and in the future I will be looking for CSI and Veronica Mars (those two together).

I will hopefully be taking on the To Live in Sin story first and have the first chapter done with by the end of the weekend. I am already half way done just need to add more to it and make sure everything will match my new outline on where I want it to go.

If you are interested in being my beta please leave a review with you email or email me at samijomiks hotmail . com TAKE OUT SPACES

SamiJo


End file.
